


Brothers On A Hotel Bed

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best relationships will have their trying times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers On A Hotel Bed

“Harry?” Draco whispers. 

“Yes Draco, what is it?” Harry answers bored and there’s a hint of sadness. 

“What’s wrong love? Why so sad? We’re in a secluded cottage in a beautiful setting. We should be shagging each other senseless.” 

“Exactly, but we’re not. In case you haven’t noticed we’ve barely touched each other in such a long time. We’re like brothers on a hotel bed. You on your side, me on mine, never touching, not kissing and most assuredly not shagging.” 

Then from across the empty expanse of the king size bed, he hears. “I miss you. I miss us.”


End file.
